Merlin: The Reveal
by Rhianonymous
Summary: My Best friend asked me to write her a script to practice with as shes aspiring to be an actor, so obviously i wrote a merlin reveal script, this is the first part of it


**Hello! Havent written anything in ages, ive had a tad of writters block but im slowly getting over it now =) This script is my love for my best friend emilie put into text! let me know what you think please =]**

**I DO NOT OWN MERLIN , IT IS OWNED BY THE BBC AND I EARN NO MONEY FROM THIS!**

* * *

><p>(Arthur and Knights of Camelot in a raging battle against the immortal army Morgana and Morgause created. They're loosing. Fail.)<p>

(Sir Leon and Arthur talk in between fighting)

Sir Leon: There's too many of them sire! We need to fall back and protect the King and the court!

Arthur: No! we must hold strong, Camelot's citadel is impregnable! No army has ever penetrated its walls and it never will!

Sir Leon: But the longer we stay here the more of the lower town gets destroyed! What about the citizens' lively hoods? They're homes?

Arthur: At least they'll have their lives! No on my count we need archers, archers at the ready! Hold…hold…NOOOOOOOW!

**Act 1 scene 2**

(Mean while…)

Morgana: Sister, they seem to be stronger than we anticipated. They should be no match for our army yet they still hold their ground.

Morgause: fear not sister, for I still have one more trick up my sleeve,

_anginn sé hergas seendann ealdormann clifstán_

_(Anne-gin sey hear-gas sen-dan e-yell-door-man cliff-stan)_

_(Design the army to be stronger than rock)_

It is done.

Morgana: what is done sister?

Morgause: soon you shall see.

Act 1 scene 3

(Arthur and various knights)

Arthur: we must hold strong! Think of the king, the court members, your families, all of whom your protecting by fighting here today!

(Carries on fighting)

(Immortal army stop fighting suddenly)

Arthur: …what…

Gwaine: that's it then? Have we won? Drinks on me down the tavern!

Arthur: shut up Gwaine! Something's… wrong. Very wrong.

(They all look toward army)

(The army's skin slowly bubbles and turns solid and grey like rock, everything remains silent until one of the immortal army looks up and smirks)

Arthur: back in position! Quickly!

(army starts ploughing through Camelot's army, not even flinching at the blows landing on them)

Arthur: we need stronger weapons! Prepare the mace!

Act 1 scene 4

(Gaius, merlin and random injured people in the infirmary)

Melin: we have another one Gaius, looks like a broken arm and a head wound.

Gaius: lay him here, quickly!

Injured dude: no, I must go back out there… let me go, Prince Arthur needs help!

Gaius: I'm sure he'll be okay, once they find they're weak spot it will be easy pickings for the knights

Injured dude: no… different now, too strong… rocks… (Passes out)

Merlin: what? What's he talking about? Does he have a fever or something?

Gaius: yes he does, it must be a hallucination, clean up his wounds merlin, I must see to the others.

Sir Lancelot: if he has a fever it does not change what he says, the witches have given the army rock instead of skin, we can't land any blows, and they're just walking through us like we're stems of grass.

Merlin: but it's okay right? Were managing to fend them off? Right?

Sir Lancelot: every second we loses more ground, the knights can't last much longer merlin. Arthur can't last much longer. I know you're scared but…if ever there was a time to use your…"talents" then it's now. All is lost without you.

(Gaius comes back)

Gaius: merlin? Why are you so pale? What happened?

(Merlin looks meaningfully at lance)

Merlin: um nothing, just a little worried about Lancelot's head wound

Gaius: thank goodness, you had me worried then!

Merlin: ha you know me Gaius, always got you on edge about something (fake laugh) anyway, back to work I guess, I need to fetch more water from the well.

Gaius: the well? That would mean going outside, are you sure it's safe?

Merlin: Arthurs holding them off, I'm sure I'll be fine Gaius.

Gaius: well, if you're sure, be careful merlin.

Merlin: I will Gaius, I've always loved you like a father you know that don't you?

Gaius: as I love you like a son, what's brought this on?

Merlin: nothing, you just never know what's going to happen. Good bye Gaius (meaningfully)

Gaius: bye merlin

(Merlin leaves infirmary)

END ACT 1

Act 2 scene 1 (out in the battle)

(Merlin about to walk into battle field)

Killgarahs voice: the time has come young warlock, to test the bonds that keep the coin together as one.

Merlin thinking: so I'm doing the right thing? I should use my powers?

Killgarahs voice: no one can know this other than you, your destiny has been chosen, but only you can choose how it is written.

Merlin thinking: as cryptic as ever then I see

Killgarahs voice: *chuckles* good luck merlin, I hope whatever you choose to do is the right course for you to walk in.

(merlin looks out at the battle field)

Merlin: I hope so to.

Act 2 scene 2

(all fighting)

Percival: sire!

Arthur: not now, we must keep fighting!

Percival: but sire!

Arthur: not now! We cannot lose focus!

Gwaine: for god's sake Arthur! Merlin's running out into the battle!

Arthur: WHAT?

Gwaine: he just ran toward the front line less than a second ago

Arthur: that blithering idiot! Does he have no feeling of self-preservation? We need to get to him before he gets himself killed!

(Arthur runs toward front line to get to merlin)

Arthur: Merlin! Are you insane? Come back!

Merlin: leave me Arthur! I'll be fine! Just go protect the king!

Arthur: and leave you to your death? You may be useless, but I do not wish you dead merlin, now come back with me.

Merlin: (looks down) (mumbles)

Arthur: what was that?

Merlin: (looks back up with tears in his eyes ) (chokes out) I'm sorry.

(Arthur gets pulled back suddenly by what he thinks is one of his knights)

Arthur: let me go! I need to get merlin! Get off me!

(Arthur turns around to find no one there)

(Turns back to Merlin as sees him glance at him before looking down)

(Starts out whispering)

_We gar-dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym gefrunon hut…_

(Gets louder, looks toward sky with gold eyes)

…_Tha aethelingas ellen fremedom. Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden. Hyran scolde thara… _

(All the main knights stop fighting and look at merlin in shock)

(Yells)

…_ofer hergas immortelle, hyran scold. Hyran scolde thara, ofer hergas immortelle, hyran scolde Morgause!_

(All goes quiet then a bright blue light explodes from merlin's hands spreading for miles around)

Percival: Merlin betrayed us? He's working with morgana?

Gwaine; no merlin has a kind heart! We'd be dead if he was!

Percival: well we're about to find out!

(The Bright blue light comes toward them and blind their vision temporarily, when it clears they look around and see the dead bodies of the immortal army)

Gwaine: see! I told you he was kind!

Percival: (looks down at himself) and all our injuries are healed! I can't believe I thought he'd betray us, I mean it **IS** merlin, Arthurs probably angry I even thought that, right Arthur?

(They look at Arthur but he's just stood there staring at merlin)

Percival: Arthur?

Gwaine: I think we better leave them to talk…

Percival: but…

Gwaine: now Percy

(They all leave)

(Arthur still staring at merlin)

Merlin: Arthur… I…

Arthur: don't. Say. Anything. (Through clenched teeth)

You traitor! How could you lie to me about this? After all these years of serving me of being my friend how could you choose to betray me like this?

Merlin: I didn't choose this, I was born like it. I didn't learn magic, I am magic. Magic is a part of me, to take it away would be like taking away a part of me.

Arthur: don't bother trying to convince me with lies merlin! Over four years you've lived in Camelot, over four years of lying. How many spells have you used on me merlin? How many times have you tried to control me with your sorcery?

My father was right. To know one sorcerers heart it to know them all. You're just like Morgana, trying to make me like you so you get a clear shot at my life to get a claim to the throne!

Merlin: I'm nothing like her. I have never tried to hurt you! Since my first day in Camelot I have risked my life time and time again to protect you! I nearly lost my mother, and have lost my father all just to keep you and Camelot safe!

Do you realise how many times…time and time again… but I should know by now that you don't care about that. You're just as hard headed as your father Arthur Pendragon, and that is your biggest downfall.

Until you realise what others do you for you and you learn to listen you will not become the king Camelot hoped you would be. The king I hoped you would be.

Arthur: do not preach to me sorcerer. Just count yourself lucky I haven't run you through… yet. Leave Camelot and never return, on pain of death.

Merlin: I'd like to see you try. I can see you're angry, but I can't say I didn't expect this of you Arthur. I'll leave, but if you ever change your mind I'll be _where the delicate and rare is protected by the ruthless and deadly._

Arthur; I'm starting to lose my patience; I'm not likely to change my mind so just leave. Now.

Merlin: as you wish sire, Goodbye. _Astyre us thanonweard! _

_(Merlin transports away)_

Gwaine: Arthur! Where has he gone? I didn't get to thank him!

Arthur: Away from Camelot. Traitors do not deserve thanks.

Gwaine: come now Arthur, surely you don't believe all magic is evil? That's like believing all swords are evil! It depends on who's using it, and if Merlin is the wielder then surely it can be nothing but good!

Arthur: Enough Gwaine.

Gwaine: but Arthur you must see

Arthur: ENOUGH! (Quietly, sort of tiredly) Look just…a lot has happened… just please let me think about this?

Gwaine: as you with princess, but please, think about the help he has provided and all he has done for us in the past. He's not evil Arthur. And deep down you know that.

Arthur: *mutters* I know Gwaine… I know…

END ACT 2

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! R+R XX<p> 


End file.
